A Dark Revamp
by Xertik
Summary: Ash Ketchum was a normal teenager, until his lost in the Kalos league. All his friends betrayed him, including his own Mother. He left home and trained secretly for 7 years. What will happen next? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Dark Revamp - Xertik 

"Pokemon," - Normal language 

'Pokemon," - Thoughts 

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is NOT owned by me. I only own this fanfiction, The Dark Revamp. 

Summary: Ash Ketchum was a normal teenager, until his lost in the Kalos league. All his friends betrayed him, including his own Mother. He left home and trained secretly for 7 years. After those 7 years, he was invited to The Master League, where only the best trainers can attend. What will happen next? Let's find out! 

-A Dark Revamp- 

Chapter 1: The beginning 

"GRENINJA, WATER SHURIKEN!" 

"CHARIZARD, OVERHEAT!" 

The two fierce attack crashed into each other, causing a big explosion. Soundwaves were crashing into each other, dust flying everywhere, making the stadium a very terrifying scene. Ash and Alain were hoping for the very best, hoping that their Pokemon will win for them. After the explosion ended, no one was saying a word. Everybody were looking to see which side was still standing, Greninja or Charizard. 

After the smoke faded away, Greninja and Charizard were suprisingly still standing, hoping for the other to fall. 

After a mere 3 seconds, Greninja fell first, making Charizard the winner. 

"NO GRENINJA!" Ash cried. His hopes were all on Greninja. He hoped to win this league, as this was his 6th league, and he had won none. He felt sad, devastated. He felt he lost everything. Just later he heard the judge announce the obvious results, 

"Charizard won! That means Alain wins the KALOS LEAGUE!" 

Before Alain can confront Ash, he already returned to his battle room, trying to let all his feelings go. 

He sat there, depressed, thinking why he still lost. 

"DAMMIT! WHY AM I SO BAD! THIS IS THE BEST LEAGUE EVER, AND I RUINED MY OWN CHANCES!" 

Pikachu was shocked on what Ash had said. He had never thought that his trainer would say those words. 

"Pika pika Pikapi! Pika pika PIKA!" 

Pikachu decided to cheer Ash up, and it seems that it worked. 

"Yeah, you're right Pikachu, we can still win the next league right buddy?" 

"PIKA!" 

Thanks to their little chat, Ash redeemed himself, and decided to go back home. 

~Ash arrived to Pallet Town~ 

"Hey Pikachu, we're here!" 

"PIKA PIKAPI!" 

"LET'S RACE BACK HOME! 3, 2, HEY CHEATER!" 

There they go, rushing back home. 

"Why... why... Pikachu... why did you use quick attack... cough cough... cheater..." 

"Pika pika pika! Pikapi Pikaaaa" 

"Whatever cheater, let's get back home," Ash rung the doorbell, not knowing that the worst was about to happen on him. 

The door opened, and Delia immediately hugged Ash, not letting him go... 

"MUM... CAN'T BREATHE.." 

"Oh sorry honey. You are finally back, who knew how long you were in Kalos!" 

Ash then realized everyone was in his home, so he asked, "Uhh... Why his everyone here...? Is this a party or something?" 

Delia answered, "No, Ash. We have something to discuss with you." 

Ash and Pikachu looked at everyone strangely, not knowing what everyone wanted to discuss. 

After a long silence, Gary decided to break it. 

"Ash, we want you to give up on your dream. It's impossible to achieve. Be like me and have a more achievable dream." 

Ash thought he was joking, so he said, "Stop joking Gary, stick to the real topic." 

Misty then decided to knock some sense into Ash, "That's exactly what we want to talk about, JUST GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAM LOSER!" 

Ash was shocked. He hadn't thought that Misty will say those words out. 

"Do... do you all... think the same...?" Ash asked. 

His childhood crush, Serena answered, "Yes Ash. At first I liked you because of your kindness towards your Pokemon. But after seeing you fail as a trainer, I want you to get out of my life. JUST GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAM!" 

Delia decided to say the same. "Ash, we know you want to be the very best, but that's not possible. You have lost all 6 leagues. Why not be a researcher like Gary?" 

All his friends all decided to knock some sense into Ash too. 

"Yeah, Ash, get back into reality." 

"I thought about telling you this after losing in the Kanto league. Just be a researcher or breeder like me." 

"Hope for something achievable..." 

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR LIVES LOSER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE OUR SO CALLED 'FRIEND'!" 

Ash was sad, angry, depressed. he knelt down, head looking directly at the ground. He didn't know why everyone decided to hate on him all of a sudden. He was so devastated that he didn't realize that there was a dark blue glow around him. After a while. He stood up, looking at everyone, forcing them to look at his dark, emotionless eyes. 

Ash said, "Fine, you feel that way. Don't expect to see me in a while. Let's go Pikachu." 

He then put his worried Pikachu onto his shoulder, and walked to Professor Oak's lab to take all his Pokemon. All his Pokemon were shocked by Ash's sudden change in attitude. Pikachu decided to explain everything to them. And they were furious than ever. Before Professor Oak get a chance to ask Ash what happened, he already left with all his Pokemon on him, leaving a sad and depressing atmosphere around the Pokemon lab. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where the legends begin

~7 years later~

On top of Mount Silver, we can hear explosions everywhere, fierce attacks clashing with each other. Look upon closely, we can see a man with a dark hoodie sparring with a oddly coloured lucario.

His name is Ash Ketchum, or has been known as Electro for the past 7 years.

"ARGHHHHH... I surrender, you beat me again Master... cough cough..."

"Great job Lucario. You know, you can stop calling me Master, just call me Ash."

"Yes, Master."

"Just stop calling me Master darnit. Should we tell others to rest?"

"Yes, we shall, Master."

Ash then walked towards his other Pokemon, and said, "Everyone, you have worked long and hard, you can take a res..."

"PIDGEY!" Ash immediately turned around and saw a pidgey flying towards them. It was holding a piece of paper in its beak. The pidgey then threw Ash the piece of paper, and flew away immediately.

"Well that weird... oh, it's a letter. Should we read it now Lucario?"

Lucario nodded his head in response.

"Ok then...

 _Dear Mr. Electro,_

 _You are invited to The Master League. It is a tournament where only the best trainers can participate. You have 2 weeks to prepare for the tournament. The Master League is hosted in Vermillion City. You can register for the Tournament by showing your Pokedex and this letter to Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center there. Good luck!_

 _P.S. Damn, Ash, you are hard to track down. You'd better compete in this tournament, or I will expose your location to your 'friends'._

 _P.S.S. Some of your 'friends' are also participating, prepare for that!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr. GoodShow_

So... should we participate?"

"Yes, Master."

"Ok, but why?"

"Revenge, Master."

"Heh, you're smarter than ever now huh. Everyone, DO YOU WANT TO DOMINATE THIS COMPETITION?"

All his Pokemon roared in response, all wanting to help their trainer to revive his glory.

~3 days later, Vermillion city~

Electro and his Charizard landed, causing a huge thud, scaring pedestrians away. Electro put Charizard inside his Pokeball, and walked into the Pokecenter. Once Electro opened the door of the Pokemon Center, everyone froze. Everyone sensed Electro's dark, cold aura, and they definetly do not want to mess with him.

Electro walked towards the still frightened Nurse Joy, and gave her the letter and his Pokedex. Upon reading his name, Nurse Joy gasped.

Electro quickly said, "I don't go by that name anymore. My name is Electro."

Nurse Joy still hasn't recovered from the shock that the man in front of him is Ash Ketchum. After a few moments, Nurse Joy finally replied, "Yes... sir... But aliases are... not per... permitted after the... semi finals..."

Electro darkly replied, "Yes ma'am. I want to go by Electro before the semi-finals.", and Electro walked away. Just when he was about to leave, he heard...

"Nurse Joy, now that you finished registering him for the competition, you can register me to your room too... OUCH"

Electro inmediately turned around, and saw Brock, Misty, May, Iris, Cilan, and his other travelling companions. He did his best to control his anger, and left the Pokemon Center.

He swore to Arceus that he will make them pay later... one by one...

 **\- All Ash's current Pokemon: All his Pokemon from before (all final evolutions except for Pikachu), Tyranitar, Shiny Lucario, Salamence, Shiny Luxray, and MewTwo.**


End file.
